


Strange Connections

by Theronmancer



Series: 100 Word Sprints [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Word Dabble, 100 Word Sprints, Alternate Universe, Connected By The Force, Connections, Depression, FWU Collections, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Darth Vader, Mentioned Juno Eclipse, Moving On, Son Of His Enemy, Tragedy, connected, past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/pseuds/Theronmancer
Summary: Galen had thought he could only love one person. Boy oh boy was he wrong.





	Strange Connections

It was strange.. Being so connected to someone he just met. He thought he only had a connection with one person. 

But that person was now long dead and he had to move on.

Move on after all the years of sulking, depression and being in exile. 

She wouldn't want him to remain in this state of mind. She would want him to move on.

So here he was.. Him. Galen. Laughing, Kissing and Embracing someone. No not someone. Luke.. Luke Skywalker. The son of his enemy, after all these years. 

And yet.. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
